


What Happens After a Music Festival

by UpDownLeftGone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Motel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpDownLeftGone/pseuds/UpDownLeftGone
Summary: Yosuke’s so totally drunk after a music festival with his best friend of six years. And maybe, if he plays his cards right, tonight will be special.





	What Happens After a Music Festival

“Holy shit that was amazing!” Yosuke stumbled through the door of the motel room looking back at his life-long best friend who he’s really only known for six years now, Souji. “Right?!”

“Yeah, it was fun.” Souji walked through the door, arms crossed with an obviously fake smile on his face. 

“Oh come onnn man, just because you had to drive doesn’t mean you have be be all downer about it. What happened to ‘I dunt need an alcohol to have the fun’?”

“Sorry, Yosuke, concerts just aren’t really my thing.”

“Well then what the hell is your thing? We can do it tomorrow or sumthin’. I still got like three more days.”

“This is your last night here.”

“WHAT?” Yosuke looked down at his phone, sure enough it was actually his last few hours in the city. Where did the past week go? “Well shit, but we still have tomor-”

“Your plane leaves at 10am. Come on Yosuke, it really doesn’t matter. This past week was fun and I enjoyed seeing you again, even if I don’t fully enjoy music festivals. I know you were really looking forward to it and that’s enough for me, alright? So stop worrying.” 

Yosuke plopped himself down on his bed. “But you just look so boreddd right nowww.”

He looked like a helpless child complaining about not getting a chocolate bar. Souji couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Why're you laughing??”

“Y-you just look like such a little kid right now. Except you’re whining on my behalf. Anyways, it’s almost midnight and you seem pretty… out of it. I think we should go to sleep.”

“No. I refuse until we do something you want to do.”

Souji bit his lip. “Everything’s closed. I want to sleep.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Stop.”

“Nooooo. We don’t even have to go out. Lets like, order a pizza and watch a stupid movie.” 

“Yosuke-”

“Come onnnn.”

It was useless, Souji finally gave in. “Fine. But I’m taking a shower.” 

“Pepperoni alright?” The door to the bathroom shut before Yosuke got an answer. “Pepperoni it is.” 

 

He put in the order and sat on the bed, listening to Souji in the shower. Truth was, he didn’t even down one drink at the concert. He wasn’t even tipsy. Honestly, he just didn’t want to drink too much and miss time with his friend, but that sounded way too cheesy. Well, and being drunk would be a really good scapegoat for what he was about to do. 

He, Yosuke Hanamura, decided, after seeing two guys kiss and then looking into his Partner’s deep grey eyes in the middle of some LA music festival, that he would confess tonight. What other chance would he get anyways? They both lived on practically other sides of the world, Souji in America and Yosuke in Japan. This was the first time they’d seen each other face to face in nearly a year. He had to make it count. He just had to.

 

~~~

 

The shower in their hotel room was one of those wonky ones where it was either really hot or really cold, no in-between. Today Souji decided to make it hot. He stepped into the shower and almost immediately regretted his decision, but he was too tired to care. 

The whole music festival thing was fun and all, just really loud and not really his thing. He got why people enjoyed them so much though, it seemed like all societal norms just sort of took a leap out the door once you stepped foot into the place. It was a place to scream and be yourself, in a ‘what happens here stays here’ sort of way. Like Vegas. Just somehow louder. About halfway through he almost gave into that whole atmosphere, but caught himself at the last second looking into Yosuke’s eyes and slowly inching closer… still for all he knew Yosuke might have been looking back so maybe it would have… no, probably not. Yosuke was - and still is - just acting all drunk. Souji knew he wasn’t actually, they’ve been friends long enough. If he was actually as drunk as he’s making himself out to be, he’d be completely passed out by now and Souji would be left alone to make sure he doesn’t choke on vomit or something. Why was he acting like this? Souji had no clue. Maybe it was that whole atmospheric drunk thing that happened once when they were on a high school trip with the group, but that should have worn off by now. 

A little too soon, he was completely washed up, out of the shower, in his sweats, and out of the the bathroom. Yosuke was just sitting on the bed looking at him. His wide eyes almost resembled that of a deer in headlights. Souji waited a beat. “You alright?”

“H-huh? Oh uh, yeah. Pizza should be here in a few, now what movieeee?? I got Netflix.”

“On the motel TV?”

“... no.”

Souji gave a little laugh. “Ok, then how’re we supposed to watch Netflix?”

“Well of course I brought by laptop.”

“But the screen’s too small.”

Yosuke patted the spot next to him as he dug his laptop out of his bag.

“You mean you want to share a bed and watch Netflix?”

“Yup.”

“Wow you really are drunk.” If Yosuke caught the sarcasm he didn’t comment on it.

“Yup.”

Souji rolled his eyes, but he didn’t protest. Instead, he laid down next to the brown-haired boy in a black band tee as said boy produced a laptop from the bag next to him. 

“Ok now what movieeeee?” Yosuke turned to him with the best yet fakest ‘I’m so drunk right now’ expression. 

“Dunno, surprise me.”

 

~~~

 

He had a movie picked already, actually, it was just up to him to actually carry out the plan. It was a romance film, specifically a gay-er one. A cheesy one to. Yosuke was scrolling to find it when there was a knock at the door.

“I got it,” Souji stood up to get the pizza.

Yosuke chickened out, instead closing his laptop and putting it to the side. Souji returned with the pizza moments later. 

“So, now no Netflix?”

“Yeah ughhh there’s never anything gooood,” Yosuke groaned, rolling over onto his back.

Souji sat down next to him and sighed, “you can drop the act you know.”

“Wh-huh?”

“You’re not actually drunk, all you drank was punch.”

“Nooooo I’m hammered.”

“Nooooo you’re not.”

“F-fine.”

“Get out of driving?”

“Wha- no, god no. I just… I wanted to uh…”

“Yeah, alright. Let’s just eat and go to sleep.” Souji stood up, sounding slightly disappointed.

“No, no wait.”

Souji turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“I… I just wanted you to have a good time. I know music festivals aren’t really your thing and... uh, asking what you wanted to do might be more excusable if I was drunk?” The ending came off as more a question than a statement. Well, at least it wasn’t all a lie. 

Souji sighed and sat back down. “Come on Yosuke, you know I’m having a good time when you’re there. I prefer sober you anyways.”

He was definitely blushing. “T-thanks.”

Souji stood up to grab some plates for the pizza and returned shortly. He grabbed a slice and sat down on the bed across from Yosuke’s. They ate mostly in silence.

 

“Seriously though, you have to be to the airport pretty early tomorrow. I’m expected back at work no later than noon and I have about an hour drive back. We should really sleep.”

Yosuke nodded, returning from throwing the empty pizza box out. “Alright.”

He slid into bed and turned off the lamp.

 

Except he couldn’t sleep.

 

How could he when he had failed? His last chance with his friend in probably another year and he completely failed it. The sheets rustled as he turned over to look at Souji, what he didn’t expect was to see him looking back, his heart started doing somersaults. They just laid like that, looking at each other for a few seconds before Yosuke broke the silence. 

“H-hey. I think there’s something else I wanted to tell you,” Yosuke turned on his back pressing his hands to his face and hoping Souji couldn’t make it out in the darkness. 

“You alright?”

Yosuke stopped to think, “... no. I’m not.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I- I miss you too much.”

“Huh?”

Yosuke turned his back towards Souji, maybe it would be easier to say like this.

Once he settled in he continued talking to the door next to his bed. “I miss you. A lot. Too much, for just a friend. And I think… I think today at the concert I sort of realized that,” he paused for a second, debating what he was about to say. “I-I don’t know if I can live without you anymore.”

He could feel the other boy staring back at him, after a second or two of awkward silence Yosuke turned back around and slid out of his bed, only to get into Souji’s. 

Now he couldn’t not face him. They were so close, Yosuke could almost feel the other boy’s breath on his nose, worried that Souji would hear his heart freaking out.

“Yosuke…”

Nope. This was stupid. He knew it, he just blew everything. “I-I’m sorry,” he sat up and turned on a light. “T-this is stupid I should have- look it’s probably just the whole atmosphere thing and I’m sure I’ll be fine and get over it I j-” he went to stand up, but Souji caught his wrist. Yosuke froze.

After some shuffling, Souji was sitting next to him on the bed, still holding his wrist. He was just so close, and with the light on Yosuke could actually make out his features. His grey eyes, his cheekbones, and his lips, his soft-looking slightly parted lips. As awkward as the moment might have been, he could stay like that forever, just looking at Souji’s face.

 

Souji’s heart was beating just as frantically as Yosuke’s. The freckles that dotted his friends face complemented his eyes in a way that Souji didn’t realize until that moment. And his hair was soft, And his lips looked so soft.

There was only one way to find out for sure. Without much thought, he leaned in and was soon kissing the other boy. His lips  _ were _ soft, and his hair was soft and the little noises he was making were just  _ great _ and the soft  _ “I miss you” _ s in between kisses was the one thing in his life he didn’t know he needed.

 

Safe to say, Souji missed work and Yosuke missed his flight the next morning. Not that it really mattered. After all, they had a lot to figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago, found it kinda cute, hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
